A Dragon's Tears
by AvidRambler
Summary: Natza One-shot. Natsu leaves to go look for Igneel. Erza tries to cheer up a sad dragonslayer. I really suck at these, but check it out. It is really interesting. Let me know where I should get my cover art! Rated T for Language


**Hey guys! AvidRambler here. Trying for a good one-shot. Lemme know if you liked it in a review.**

**P.S. If you can believe this, this channel has more support than the YouTube channel I've been running for 2 years! Unbelievable! Thanks so much!**

It was a rainy, dreary day in Magnolia. The only people that acted normal were Natsu (Nothing gets him down) and Juvia, and we all know why. All the other guild members looked depressed. Even Erza wasn't her normal self, unbelievable as it may seem. But, today was special. It was July 7th. A day that will live in infamy for the Fairy Tail guild, especially its dragonslayers. Natsu, was being his normal self, until he too realized the date. He set out on his yearly quest. He brought Happy, and Wendy decided to come with the fire dragonslayer. They set out for the for the surrounding mountains, and searched for hours.

'IGNEEL!" Natsu screamed. "COME BACK TO ME! WHERE DID YOU GO!" His cries fell upon deaf ears, as rain pelted his miserable face.

"Grandeeney? Where are you! I miss you!" Wendy's cries were ignored, as the sky mercilessly pelted her face with water.

Natsu and Wendy searched for hours, screaming and shouting. A little roaring too, another unintentional Natsu reflex.

"Hey Natsu!" Wendy called out. "We should head back! It's getting late."

Natsu stared straight ahead. His face was darkened under the mop of large, pink hair.

"FINE! INGEEL! YOU BASTARD!" Natsu yelled, not letting up. "I WAS A BOY! YOU TOOK ME IN AND ABANDED ME! WHY! WHY WOULD YOU PUT ME THROUGH SUCH HELL!" He yelled until he fell over, crying in the soft grass of the grotto.

"I miss you." He said, nearly inaudible. He got up, tried to compose himself, and walked with Wendy back to the guild hall.

"Natsu, you alright?" Wendy asked, with a look of worry on her young face.

"No, I'm not. I looked for that son of a bitch for years! Every 7th of July I come out and search for hours and hours and hours on end. Why can't he be here for me! I need him!" Natsu said, crying and yelling as the conversation went on.

"Natsu, I feel the same way. I miss Grandeeney with all my heart. But, I'm guessing they have a ligament reason for leaving us. I've accepted it and moved on." Wendy said, trying to be sympathetic as they walked through Magnolia Square.

"That asshole." Natsu said, storming off in the direction of his apartment.

**A.N. I gave Natsu an apartment. Deal with it.**

Wendy walked back to the guild hall confused. She had never seen Natsu so mad! He was usually a pretty good guy about dealing with anger, but this time he burst his cap. She walked into the spacious guild hall.

"Hey Wendy! I'm guessing you were unsuccessful. Where's Natsu? Mira asked, patiently.

"He went storming off to his apartment. I've never seen him so angry! I know he's mad with being left alone, but I've learned that it's not going to change. So he should know it too!" Wendy ranted, seeming annoyed with her fellow dragonslayer's behavior.

"That is one topic that Natsu does lose his top on. He can deal with everything, but Igneel leaving him. It's the only thing that can get him down. He'll come in tomorrow happy as ever don't worry." Mira said, trying to calm Wendy down.

"I'll go check on him." Erza said from the other side of the hall. "He'll need a shoulder."

"Alright. Thanks Erza. I was just worried about him." Wendy said, walking over and sitting down to think about Natsu.

Erza walked through the soaked Magnolia, and found his apartment. She got wet in the process, so when she arrived she requipped into her casual top and skirt.

"Natsu? Are you alright? It's me, Erza." She said, knocking on the door.

"Go away! I want to be alone right now!" Natsu shouted through the door, the sound muffled by his sobbing.

"Natsu, I'm not leaving until your feeling better. Let me in, it will be easy, and you won't have to buy a new door." She said, trying to stay calm with his immature behavior.

"It's open." He said, quietly. "I'm in the living room."

Erza pushed the door open to a sight she wont forget in a long time. It was Natsu, curled up in a ball under a blanket on his couch.

"Oh come on! Natsu Dragneel, the greatest dragonslayer in all of Fairy Tail, bawling his eyes out on a couch! This is ridiculous." Erza thought, rolling her eyes.

She walked over, and sat next to him. He started to quiet down, probably because he was mildly frightened that the Great Titania would tape his mouth shut.

"It's ok, Natsu. He'll turn up eventually. Just right now, focus on calming down." Erza said smoothly to the torn up dragonslayer.

"He'll never turn up!" Natsu said, still bawling. "I've looked every year, at the same place he left me on the exact day and even the exact time! Why won't he come back!"

"Natsu, you need to realize something else. You may not have Igneel, your true father, but you have Fairy Tail. Master is like a father to you right? You see Grey as a brother, and Lucy as a sister, right?" Erza said simpethically.

After hearing her words, Natsu sat up. He turned to the scarlet haired warrior.

"Thanks Erza. I needed a little mind-clearing. Thanks a ton. Make yourself at home. We can watch some TV if you want. I have some movies, but they probably suck on your standards." Natsu said, starting to look happier.

**"Some one called?" Happy asked AvidRambler.**

**"SHHH! Happy, we're getting to the good part!" AvidRambler snaps at Happy.**

Erza looked at his movies while Natsu made popcorn with his fire magic. Natsu came back as Erza turned on the lacrima for the movie 4, "The Sound Of Music."

"I love this movie. I can't sing, but I sure loving attempting it during these songs." Erza said, pouting about the singing.

"I bet you're wonderful at singing, just let it out Erza. Don't doubt yourself." Natsu said, encouraging Erza.

They sat through the whole movie, laughing, crying, and singing. Finally, the movie ended and they rose from their seats. Natsu walked a tired Erza to her apartment.

"Thanks Erza, you really helped me out. I appreciate it." Natsu said.

"Well thank you for the popcorn and movie. I had fun tonight." Erza replied, leaning over and kissing Natsu on the cheek. She then entered her apartment and closed the door.

This was the first time in forever Natsu fell asleep on July 7, with no tears in his eyes.

**Whadda say! Was it good? Was it great? Drop a review!**

**P.S. I finished this at 2 am on a school night. Now that's dedication.**

**P.S.S. Anyone else buy Titanfall for the 4GB slim and not play it? I just ordered my hard drive! WOOT WOOT**

**AvidRambler, out.**


End file.
